


camouflage

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Reylo prompts:  Rey keeps falling asleep in the living room when she's watching TV or hanging out with her roommate Ben.  He carries her to her room and tucks her into bed.  After several weeks, Rey sleepily admits that she does this on purpose.  No one ever tucked her in when she was a child."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	camouflage

**Author's Note:**

> And to think I was having a mental breakdown  
> The same time you were painting your walls  
> Found my love, born to obey her  
> On the way, I think of kissing you every day
> 
> Camouflage--TFB

It had been the past three nights that Ben had carried Rey to her room and tucked her in. This time he tucked her hair behind her ear before walking quietly out of the room and shutting the door softly behind him.

He had known Rey for 2 years, ever since their freshman year. He was lucky enough to be her lab partner in chemistry. She was a math wiz and he had chronic guilt over his ineptitude in the subject. But she stuck with him and she had single handedly saved his GPA that year with her shear stubborn drive to get him to study. 

After that semester they stayed friends, he even invited her to his family home over the winter break when he found out that she would be staying in the dorms the whole time. She resisted at first, but he swore to her it wasn’t an issue and that his parents would be relieved that he had actually bothered to make a friend. 

His mom fussed over her and his dad merely winked at him upon meeting Rey. He can still feel the burn of that blush, he had tried to tell his parents they were just friends. But they still insisted on giving him rather indulgent looks whenever she left the room.

Rey never seemed to express an interest in him in that way, and why would she. He was always lanky and awkward and requesting her help in anything math related. He had a horrible temper, although never directed at her, and he knew he could be rather cynical. He was an English and Philosophy double major, two useless degrees, his uncle Luke liked to remind him. What could he really give her?

Fast forward a second year in the dorms, Rey dated that ass hat Poe only to have her heart broken by spring break. She’d been glued to his side ever since, it may or may not have had to do with him giving Poe a black eye and throwing him out of the co-ed suite they shared last year. 

Now they had their own off campus apartment. Ben’s parents insisted on covering the cost of rent so Rey wouldn’t have to worry about trying to budget that in as well as general living costs. When Rey objected, they told her it was their way of repaying her for being Ben’s tutor anytime a math or science credit wandered into his course load. 

They had survived their first semester of junior year and were now on winter break. They had had significant down time the last two weeks despite having spent a few days with Ben’s family, Rey was now a constant staple at family functions and his parents still fawned over her only now it was more of a “daughter they never had” way and less of a “would you like to join our cult” way. The past few nights they had binged their favorite series and watched movies, totally taking advantage of the junk food Leia had sent back with them. 

Rey was always an early riser, so she would inevitably fall asleep tucked into a corner of the sofa or like tonight, against Ben’s shoulder. When she had done this over summer break, he would drape a blanket over her on the couch and go to bed, but it was too cold to do that this time of year, especially since Rey was always cold. So, the first night he went to her room to make sure her bed was turned down and her heated blanket turned on. He returned to her side to gently hoist her up into his arms and carry her to her room.

It would be a lie if he said he didn’t linger while pulling her blankets over her or that his eyes didn’t travel over her resting form as he shut the door on his way out. But Ben never felt equal to her. She was kind, hardworking, and smart. She was definitely out of his league in the looks department. He was gangly and awkward, his ears sticking out from his hair, his dimples too wide, his lips too puffy and his chin too weak. She was perfect, petit, with long limbs, hazel eyes, and freckles that he would get lost trying to map if he got too close. 

She’d never stir much when he’d lay her down, a soft mumble would fall from her lips as she nestled down into the pillow. Ben would go to his own room, and lie in his own bed, wishing that they weren’t so far apart but not wanting to ruin the friendship that they had built and maintained over the past 2 and a half years.

The first morning after he had carried her to sleep Rey came into the kitchen, looking a bit sheepish. 

“Did you carry me to bed?”

Ben looked up from his coffee and nodded.

“Course, you would have frozen to death if I left you on the couch.” He shrugged off.

“Thanks Ben.” She said softly before slipping off down the hall to the bathroom. 

The mornings after the first one she had been more her normal self, offering to make breakfast, or finishing off the pot of coffee with a teasing grin. 

By the fourth night it was routine and by the 12th night it was a habit that Ben was willing to play out for the rest of his life. Rey would often fall asleep on movie nights in the past but never this frequently. He knew she had worked hard all semester that her major required a lot of studying and time in the lab, but usually she was rested up by this part of break, he was beginning to worry if she was coming down with something. Maybe she should check her forehead to see if she has a fever.

He was in the processes of tucking her in when she took in a deep breath and murmured, it was actual words this time and not just the gentle hums from being jostled in sleep. Ben bent down and brushed her hair away from her face, taking in the Cassiopeia shaped constellation on her right cheek.

“What was that, sweetheart?” He asked her softly. 

She peeked up at him.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked softly, his brow furrowed, he stayed close, not wanting to miss anything.

“For tucking me in, nobody’s ever done that before.” He saw the tear tracking down her temple and he couldn’t stop himself from brushing it away with his thumb.

“Hey, it’s not a problem.” Sometimes his heart broke for this girl, for what’s she’d gone without. He hated himself for taking everything in his life for granted, until her. Never again.

“But it is, I’ve been awake since the 3rd night you tucked me in.” She sniffled and turned her head into the pillow. 

Ben sat on the edge of the bed, unwilling to leave her like that.

“I’m not mad or anything if that’s what you’re worried about.” He took in a breath and hesitated for a beat before continuing.

“Hmm?” She sniffled.

“You know I’d do anything for you right? You’re the only person that I actually give a damn about.” 

It was Rey’s turn to furrow her brow. 

“Rey, sweetheart, I love you so much and I would do anything for you. I know that you view me as a friend-“ He was surprised with the abruptness of her sitting up, he had to back up to give her space so she didn’t head butt him.

“If that’s weird, I’m sorry.” He looked away from her then, his embarrassment unable to meet the intensity of her gaze. “I don’t mean it to be, I just don’t want you to feel alone anymore, you’re not alone, never again, not anymore.” He stopped rambling when he felt her hand grip his.

“Ben.” He looked at her and had a hard time reading the look on her face. “We’re idiots.”

This comment did not help his rising anxiety. “Why?”

“I love you, too. I have since freshman year but you said we were just friends and so I left it alone.”

“When did I say that?”

“When we went to your parents for that first winter break.” He rubbed his face with his free hand.

“I told that to my parents because they were being creepy and weird. My mom was this close to buying to Stepford wife attire… I didn’t know that you heard that.”

They both dissolved into laughter then, Ben laying on the bed with her by the time they both calmed down, their nerved finally settling. 

“But you dated Poe.” It wasn’t a question, but he was still curious.

“Because I thought you weren’t interested in me, so I tried to move on, and failed. That’s really why we broke up, he felt insecure because of how close I was with you.”

“He called you horrible things.” Ben could feel his anger rising from the memory. He could still hear Rey shouting, and see her tear stained face when he entered the common room that day. 

“He did. But it doesn’t matter now.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

He turned on his side, propped up on his elbow to lean over her a bit. He wanted to kiss her but was unpracticed and didn’t know how to bridge the gap.

It didn’t matter though because she leaned up and kissed him instead.


End file.
